Sekai no Chairo Kitsune : Kiniro to Akai Tamashii
by Ri Tyler
Summary: "All these times, I'm just a normal 15 year - old girl who longs for some unimaginable things to happen in my life. But I guess, I never have to because it has been granted long ago." Sequel to  Sekai no Kuroi Ryuu : Akai to Aoi Chikara.


Ri Tyler : Hello Readers, this is my story based on my very imagination. Now for the disclaiming...

"**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE,**

**THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**ACCEPT FOR THE OCs & THE PLOTS,**

**I DO OWN THEM"**

Hope you enjoy & review please...

* * *

**Sekai no Kin no Iro to Akai Hitomi**

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Ritsuka "Ri" Tyler.

Call me Ri please, that's more simple that way.

I'm a 15 year old simple girl,

living in a simple world with other simple people.

My hair is boyishly short with dark brunette in color & my eyes are dark brown,

they're all inherited from my mother.

I live only with my little brother & a cousin.

My parents...

They have died 3 years ago.

I'm secretly an author,

under the name of Alicia Tyler.

Kind of a quite one,

a little unexpressive,

have some sort of insensitive heart,

full of imagination,

quite optimistic,

serious at times,

and I can be hyper sometimes.

And you could say I'm quite dangerous when angry.

Physically I'm not really strong ,

I'm not a good runner.

The limit time of my running is only 25 minutes.

Although that's the fact,

I'm quite capable in soccer & basketball.

I'm also capable in lifting heavy stuffs.

Quite confusing isn't it?

But well like the most of weak people,

I get tired quickly.

By the way this is my story...

The story of normality turns to abnormality...

The story of unexpected...

The story of my discovery...

The story of my destiny...

The story of how my life changes forever...

The story of my imagination becomes reality...

Also the story of my days with them...

Until I have to bid a good bye to them...

Promising that we'll meet again...

**End of Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Tama : Alright guys, curious yet? Well, don't worry for the late update. Ri - chan will try her best to update it right away!

Syaoran : And I would like to remind you that this is Ri - san's 3th fanfic, so we all hope you enjoy this.

Naruto : Speaking of Ri nee - chan, where is she?

Ed : Oh, that girl is having a joy that she finally found some otaku. Jeez, it's really hard to find one in her new school. The quota is almost 1 : 50, maybe?

Allen : I'm happy for her then. She really has to thank the Painting class & Painting club for having her meet them.

Masamune : How pathetic... How is it so hard that she can't find any friends that kind?

Tama : Ed - kun did stated the reason, Oyakata - dono. Didn't you listen?

Naruto : I think he didn't listen to anybody but himself, man that's totally lame!

Syaoran : Eh? I think it's not really that bad...

Ed : Yeah, reminding me to that Colonel Bastard indeed. *squints eyes*

Allen : And reminding me to a certain someone. *squints eyes*

Masamune : Don't compare me with them, short beansprouts. *glances to Naruto, Ed, & Allen*

Ed : **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN EVEN BE KILLED BY A FLEA, YOU OVERSIZED BLUE LIZARD?**

Naruto : Yeah! You're just too big as giant lizard, you have no rights to say so!

Allen : My name is Allen Walker, Masamune - sama. And I am **not **as short as beansprout.

Masamune : *Glares at Ed & Naruto* **I dare you 2 to say that again...**

Tama : _Aw, man... His dark side has been provoked & hell comes forth..._

Syaoran : A- Ano... Masamune - sama, Ed - san, & Naruto - san, please calm down... *worried*

Naruto : *Frightened* Uh, well... You know Masamune nii - chan, I think you should just for-

Ed : **ALRIGHT, YOU OVERSIZED BLUE LIZARD! ***poses fighting pose*

Masamune : **YOU ASKED FOR IT, BRAT! ***picks out his katana*

Ed & Masamune : **BRING IT ON!**

Ri Tyler : *Pops out from room* **THAT'S IT, THIS ARGUMENT ABOUT SIZE IS WASTING THE END NOTE. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! BOTH OF YOU! THE REST STAY HERE! GOT IT?**

Ed : Yes Ma'am! *runs away*

Masamune : What a nuisance, I never expected to get into this.

Ri Tyler : Sorry dear Readers for such a pointless talk between those 2. See you all in the next chapter, I'm Ri Tyler the author signing off.

Tama, Allen, Syaoran : See you next time, Readers!

Naruto & Ed : And again, give us reviews!

Masamune : Later.


End file.
